6to, año de sospechas, amores y sorpresas
by JuLiA-GrInT
Summary: ¿blaise tiene una hermana?¿que pasó con charlie weasley? ¿harry? ¿ron? ¿ginny? ¿herms?¿y qué pinta voldemort en todo esto? se que los 2 primeros caps no son los mas interesantes, pero mejora mucho en los sgtes R
1. Chapter 1

**1cap: una sorpresa inesperada**

**Era el comienzo del sexto año y todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en las mesas de las casas respectivas, cuando Dubledore se paró para dar el discurso de principio de curso.**

**-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts.**

**Antes de que empiece la selección de los de primer año, tengo el agrado de presentarles a la señorita Julia Thompson (N/A el nombre Julia se pronuncia en inglés ), quien se integrará a los alumnos de sexto curso.**

**- Profesora McGonagall si pudiera Ud. colocarle el sombrero-**

**La profesora le puso el sombrero, y después de unos segundos de suspenso el sombrero gritó:**

**-¡Griffindor!- Julia se levantó entre los aplausos de los de las casa de Griffindor y se fue a sentar con ellos.**

**-Demos comienzo a la selección- dijo Dumbledore**

**Luego de la selección Dumbledore dijo"-Que comience el banquete"-y mientras todos los alumnos comían en la mesa de Griffindor Harry, Ron, Hermione y Julia conversaban.**

**- Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger-**

**- Un gusto en conocerte Hermione-**

**- Hola me llamo Ron Weasley- saludó Ron**

**- Hola, tu debes ser el hermano de Charlie Weasley- y al ver la cara de impresión de todos explicó- lo conocí cuando fui a Rumania a estudiar dragones.**

**Y tú tienes que ser Harry Potter! Genial.-**

**- Hola!- dijo Harry-veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti .-**

**-Sí cuéntanos algo sobre ti - pidió Ron**

**- Soy originaria de Italia, pero luego nos tuvimos que mudar a Francia y desde allí nos vinimos hacia acá. -**

**-Guau!- exclamó Hermione –debes conocer muchos lugares geniales! –**

**-Pero por qué te mudaste tantas veces?- preguntó Harry**

**La chica meditó un poco y luego decidió no contestar la pregunta, en cambio dijo:**

**-mmm...está rico el pastel no creen?-**

**Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por el abrupto cambio de tema pero decidieron ignorarlo por el momento, aunque sabían que sería difícil enterarse de ello por el abrupto cambio de tema.**

**Cuando ya todos habían dejado los platos limpios Dumbledore se paró, cesando así todas las conversaciones y dijo:**

**- Ya es hora de ir a la cama, deben descansar porque mañana será su primer día de clases. Buenas noches- y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, pero había uno que no iba contento.**

**Luego en la sala común de Griffindor la profesora McGonagall le decía a sus estudiantes:**

**-quiero que se comporten amables con su nueva compañera y que demuestren que la casa de Griffindor es educada. Buenas noches- y dicho esto se fue.**

**-Hola! me llamo Teresa-saludó una chica a Julia penas la profesora se había ido.**

**-Hola-**

**-De donde vienes?-**

**-De Francia-**

**-Genial, estudiaste en la academia de Beauxbatons?-**

**-Sí, es genial, es muy lindo allá-**

**- Ya lo creo-**

**- Tu siempre has vivido aquí?-**

**-Sí , pero tengo sangre alemana- **

**-Yo tenía un par de amigas alemanas, eran muy simpáticas-**

**-Por qué eran?-**

**-Porque ya no me he podido comunicar con ellas-**

**Y mientras está plática continúa en otro rincón de la sala común se desarrolla otra.**

**-Qué les pareció la chica nueva? – preguntó Hermione**

**-Yo creo que es bonita y además simpática, aunque no hayamos hablado mucho con ella-dijo Ron.**

**-Sí, pero pareciera que esconde algo-dijo Harry- recuerdan en el gran salón cuando le pregunté por qué tantos cambios y cambió de tema rápidamente?.-**

**-sí, tienes razón, pero a lo mejor estaba nerviosa...no lo se..acaba de llegar a un colegio nuevo... no debe ser fácil.-puntualizó Hermione.**

**-tienes razón , pero aún así...-**

**Ron que la estaba mirando dijo-parece que simpatizó con TERESA – dijo esto último con mucho énfasis en su voz.**

**Harry se puso del color del estandarte de Griffindor y alegó:**

**-cállate Ron, saben mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches-**

**Cando Harry se hubo ido ...**

**-Y tu que molestas tanto a Harry... me estás escuchando Ron?**

**Ron que parecía haber entrado en un trance despertó de él bruscamente cuando Hermione le gritó:**

**-Ron!-**

**-Qué? Qué pasó? Qué hice?-**

**-no me estás escuchando-replicó molesta.**

**-lo siento- se disculpó el chico pelirrojo mientras apartaba la vista de Julia- qué decías?.-**

**-te estaba diciendo, que tu te la pasas molestando a Harry, pero ahora que llegó la chica nueva , no has podido dejar de mirarla-**

**-ehmmm...sí...sabes? yo también me voy a ir a dormir. Buenas noches- se despidió**


	2. Chapter 2: 1er encuentro

** cap 2: 1er encuentro**

**A la mañana siguiente la profesora McGonagall durante el desayuno empezó a repartir los horarios.**

**-Potter, Weasley, aquí tienen sus horarios con las horas de pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, herbología y defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO) .**

**-gracias-contestaron los dos a dúo-.**

**-señorita...-empezó McGonagall**

**-Thopson-**

**-eh... gracias- dijo aparntemente molesta por la corrección de la chica como al mismo tiempo por haber olvidado su nombre -comodecía creo que estoy en lo cierto al pensar que Ud. iba a empezar a cruzar las asignaturas de runas, transformaciones, aritmomancia, pociones, encantamientos, DCAO y herbología- Julia asintió -muy bien aquí está su horario.**

**Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Hermione dijo:**

**-bueno creo que tenemos las mismas clases hoy, así que por qué no nos vamos juntas a aritmomancia?-dijo mirando a Julia y Teresa.**

**- está bien – contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.**

**-bueno entonces nos vemos en pociones entonces – **

**- nosotros tenemos una hora libre – aclaró Harry.**

**- está bien, nos vemos – se despidieron las tres. **

**En el receso se encontraron en el corredor, pero cuando iban llegando a la sala de pociones se encontraron con la persona que más detestaban, Malfoy.**

**- bien , bien , bien, miren quien viene ahí: una sangre sucia, una mago deshonroso, uno que todos creen héroe, una sabelotodo al igual que la sangre sucia, pero miren...parece que alguien se agregó al grupo – mientras decía esto último un brillo malicioso recorrió sus ojos, Julia se estremeció –no pudiste encontrar un grupo peor Julia? Jamás pensé...- pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Snape había llegado.**

**- adentro –.**

**Harry y Ron se sentaron en una mesa, mientras las tres chicas se iban a sentar en otra.**

**La clase iba bien, hasta quesu querido profesorordenó que se pusieran en parejas. Ron y Harry estaban listos, pero las chicas...**

**Algo raro sucedió en ese momento, Malfoy se fue a sentar al lado de Julia de manera que ellos formaron una pareja y las otras dos, la otra.**

**Durante la elaboración de la poción Ron no dejó de mirar la mesa donde Julia y Malfoy trabajaban y a la vez hablaban más de lo que un Slytherin y un Griffindor hubieran hablado jamás. **

**La clase de DCAO estuvo bien y gracias al trío ganaron 50 puntos.**

**Durante la hora de almuerzo no pudieron hablar mucho, porque a pesar de ser el primer día ya los habían llenado de deberes.**

**En la sala común después de su última clase (encantamientos) se sentaron en los sillones más apartados y entonces le preguntaron a Julia:**

**- entonces, de qué hablaban con Malfoy? – empezó Ron .**

**- no, eso no fue lo más extraño, –replicó Hermione antes de que julia alcanzara a contestar – fue la recibida y que se fuera a sentar al lado de Julia – y viendo su expresión explicó -**

**acá en Hogwarts los de Slytherin y los de Griffindor se odian por principio. **

**- ah, no lo sabía- dijo, mientras pensaba para sus adentros que ahora entendía el significado del frío y malévolo saludo del chico rubio.**

**- la verdad es que te recomiendo no meterte en problemas con ningún Slytherin –intervino una chica pelirroja -.**

**- oh!. Tu debes ser la hermana de Ron no? Se parecen mucho. Cómo te llamas?-. **

**- Ginny, pero con respecto a los de Slytherin, trata de no meterte con ellos -.**

**- está bien-.**

**- pero de qué hablaban con Malfoy? – preguntó Harry.**

**- la verdad, es que no estaba muy atenta a la conversación, Dra...Malfoy lo único que hacía era hablar y si preguntaba algo le daba respuestas evasivas (como estoy haciendo ahora) - pensó para si misma.**

**- bueno yo me voy a acostar, mañana en la mañana tenemos transfiguración y quiero estar despierta para la clase. Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione.**

**- espera, te acompaño. Buenas noches – dijo Julia y se fue con ella.**

**Cuando ya se hubieron ido Ginny dijo:**

**- tengo la sensación de que sabe perfectamente de qué estaba hablando con Malfoy.**

**- sí, pero no podemos culparla por no querer decirnos, ella acaba de llegar y a lo mejor todavía no tiene plena confianza en nosotros – dijo teresa.**

**- tienes razón, al principio nosotros tampoco teníamos mucha confianza en el grupo, hay que darle tiempo – dijo Ron. **

**- está bien, pero ahora me voy a la cama. Adiós – dijo Harry y Ron lo siguió.**

**- yo creo que también voy a subir al dormitorio¿vienes Ginny? -**

**- no, creo que no, voy a quedarme un rato más aquí – contestó – buenas noches.**

**Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Ginny disponía a irse a la cama cuando algo la detuvo, alguien venía bajando la escalera de los dormitorios, se volteó para ver quien era... **

**- Julia! – exclamó.**

**La chica se sobresaltó, no esperaba que a esa hora se pudiera encontrar con alguien en la sala común.**

**- qué haces aquí a estas horas?-**

**-yo... iba a dar una vuelta – respondió Julia**

**- Julia ¿qué es lo que ocultas?. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie -.**

**- no puedo, de verdad me gustaría,´pero... -**

**- por favor, te puedo jurar que no se lo voy a contar a nadie -**

**- es en serio, no puedo -**

**- por favor -**

**- no pongas esa cara... -pero conmovidaconmovida por a expresión de la chica agregó**

**- está bien, te lo diré, pero ahora necesito que no me le digas a nadie que me viste salir.**

**Mañana a esta misma hora te encuentro aquí y te cuento, pero ahora me tengo que ir.¿está bien? -.**

**- OK -**

**- gracias – **

**Y dicho esto desapareció a través del retrato.**

bueno aquí está la segunda parte demi fic, ojalá les haya gustado

**gry: **muchas gracias por tu review, críticas aceptadas y espero que este cap te guste, porque la verdad es que tengo escrito hasta el tres el ue te prometo que va a ser más largo. y por Herm no te preocupes le tengo una sorpresa reservada


	3. Chapter 3: Hermano

Hola!!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, retomando esta historia, este cap va dedicado especialmente a CliondneBlackRalheaven quin gracias a su review me animó a sguir con esta historia, espero que te guste el cap.

Tengo algunos problemas para esto de los espacios y las sangría pero espero poder dominar eso luego.

* * *

Hermano

Julia caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin estar segura si la dirección que había tomado era la correcta, afortunadamente se encontró con la persona que la había citado antes de lo esperado.

Blaise!

Annie! Menos mal que no te perdiste.

No me digas Annie que alguien te puede escuchar.

Bueno JULIA –dijo recalcando el nombre de manera un tanto burlesca – ¿No se te ocurrió un nombre mejor?

Si a ti no te gusta problema tuyo, a mi me gusta y eso me basta y aunque no fuera así ya no habría nada que hacer ¿No crees?

Puede ser, pero no es seguro hablar de esto aquí. Ven –le dijo mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la conducía a una sala al final del pasillo.

Una vez adentro Blaise sea aseguró de sellar la puerta y de ponerle un hechizo insonorizador.

Muy bien, ahora sí puedes ser tu misma un rato –le dijo el Slytherin –déjame ver como estás.

La chica empezó a cambiar su apariencia ante sus ojos. Su cabello moreno liso al principio y terminando con pequeños bucles hasta debajo de sus pechos, pasó a ser de un negro azulado brillante y completamente liso y escalonado hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros; sus ojos de un castaño claro casi miel se pusieron de un calipso fuerte y su nariz se achicó y respingó un poco. Era una chica realmente bonita.

¿Y¿Cómo me veo?

Creciste –dijo aparentando indiferencia ya que estaba mucho más bonita que el verano anterior –creo que Rumania te sentó bien –la chica sonrió. –Supe que conociste al Weasley ese que trabaja con dragones, espero que te hayas portado bien –esto último lo dijo seriamente –pero déjame preguntarte ¿Bajo qué apariencia te conoció?

Mmm… ¿Qué crees tú? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Si supiera no te estaría preguntando.

Bien, entonces te contesto, pero primero tienes que decirme cómo te enteraste que lo había conocido –le dijo ahora caminando a su alrededor.

Tengo mis contactos ¿Entonces?

Eso no es una respuesta.

Te odio.

Y yo a ti.

Mandé un guardaespaldas para que te cuidara y me informara todo lo que hacías –suspiró, con ella no había quien pudiera.

¿De quién me iba a cuidar¿De los mortífagos? Por favor –contestó burlesca –. Además para tu información puedo cuidarme sola.

No me hagas perder la paciencia –la agarró de los brazos y la acercó a él -. Tu sabes que es importante saber bajo que apariencia te conoció y ahora contéstame o te mando un crucio.

¿Y si no te quiero decir? –le contestó sabiendo que eso lo haría explotar.

¡CONTESTA YA MALDITA SEA¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TU VIDA Y LA DE MUCHOS ESTÁ EN JUEGO?

¡Bravo! Ese es el Blaise que yo conozco, aunque me decepcionaste, no aguantaste mucha presión, debes entrenar más duro.

Contesta.

Me conoció como Annie.

¡CÓMO! TU SABES QUE NO DEBES ANDAR MOSTRÁNDOTE TAL CUAL ERES ASÍ COMO ASÍ DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASÓ EL AÑO PASADO.

Pero pelo rubio y ondulado, ni siquiera tú me hubieses reconocido.

La próxima vez que hagas eso…

¿Qué¿Me vas a amenazar con lanzarme un crucio? Los dos sabemos que no eres capaz, tú no podrías hacerle nada a tu hermana.

No me pruebes –le contestó de mala gana, ya que sabía que a Gryffindor tenía razón. –Pero aclárame una cosa ¿Cómo fue que fuiste a dar a la casa de esos estúpidos? Yo pensé que ibas a quedar con nosotros.

Ah! Eso, aprovecha que te voy a responder para poner atención, porque tu amiguito ese, como habrás visto en pociones no me dejó tranquila con preguntas de esta clase. Y ahora escucha. Imagínate por un solo momento lo difícil que habría sido cumplir mi misión si hubiese quedado en Slytherin ¿Cómo se supone que me hubiese ganado la confianza de esos? En la sala común tuve que fingir que no sabía lo de las rivalidades de las casas por culpa de tu amiguito, así que por favor dile que la corte con sus comentarios y acciones estúpidas.

OK, le voy a dar tu mensaje aunque no creo que le agrade mucho la manera en que se lo dijiste y por cierto el de verdad cree que te llamas Julia Thompson, se supone, para Draco, que eres mi prima y que la persona que estoy viendo al frente mío no existe, eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo y nadie más puede saberlo ¿Entendido?

Sí y ahora me tengo que ir –dijo mirando el reloj –ya es tarde y tengo que inventar una excusa para mi salida de esta noche ya que Ginny me vio y ahora le tengo que dar explicaciones para que no desconfíe de mí.

Estás perdiendo tus habilidades hermanita –se burló Blaise.

Eso ya lo veremos y ahora desencanta la sala que no sé que hechizo le pusiste y no tengo ganas de pensar en este momento.

OK –y antes de que la pelinegra saliera –Annie…

¿Qué?

El pelo, los ojos…

Ya va –y mientras salía se iba transformando nuevamente en Julia.

A la mañana siguiente Julia se levantó cansada, se había quedado despierta hasta las 4am pensando en el reencuentro con Blaise, hacía tiempo que no o veía, estaba incluso más guapo que antes, ya que había hecho ejercicio durante el año anterior y eso había dado sus frutos. Era increíble cómo, siendo mellizos eran tan diferentes, ella con pelo oscuro como la noche y él rubio como los rayos del sol, aunque no tanto como Malfoy, él medía 1.88 y ella medía con suerte 1.64m. _Pero qué más da_, pensó _si al fin_ _y al cabo no teníamos por qué parecernos y desde el punto de vista biológico es normal que no nos parezcamos ya que nos somos gemelos._

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía que levantarse, se levantó de su cama y fue a despertar a Ron que dormía hecho un bollo con las sábanas metidas entremedio y luego se fue a dar una ducha.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor les extrañó que hubiese tan poca gente de su curso en las mesas de las casas, sólo habían un par de hufflepuffs y un par de ravenclaws en el desayuno. Fue entonces cuando a ron se le ocurrió la genial idea de mirar el horario que McGonagall les había entregado el día anterior.

Harry voy a matarte –dijo Ron en un tono de asesino en serie por lo que el aludid se asustó.

¿Qué hice?

¡Me despertaste una hora y media antes! –exclamó con un tono que pretendía ser enojado, pero que era más somnoliento que nada.- ¡Falta que terminen las dos primeras clases de la mañana para que nos toque transformaciones!

Pásame el horario –le dijo quitándoselo, pensando que e estaba jugando una broma, pero al notario de lo que el creía Ron estaba bien, se habían levantado temprano inútilmente.- lo siento.

Yo me voy de vuelta a mi cama.

¿Por qué? Tenemos clases hoy día en la mañana –dijo una voz que acababa de entrar al comedor.

Que yo me acuerde tu no tomaste cuidado de criaturas mágicas Julia –le dijo Harry.

No me digas que me confundí con el horario.

Está bien no te lo digo.

¡No puede ser! –exclamó cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo – casi no dormí y encima me levanto temprano para nada.

Bienvenida al club –dijo Ron.

Podrías usar ese tiempo en conocer el colegio, pensaba ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a runas, pero si quieres te puedo mostrar el castillo.

Está bien, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer.

¿Ya hiciste todos los deberes que nos mandaron ayer? –pregunto Ron mientras se sentaban a la mesa y empezaba a servirse todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Sí, ya dije que anoche no dormí casi nada y como quería mantener la mente ocupada para distraerme un rato terminé lo que no hice en la tarde.

Hermione parece que tienes competencia –le dijo Harry.

¡Oye!

No te preocupes Herms a mí la responsabilidad me dura un mes y luego se va de vacaciones a quizás donde –_por lo menos en lo que respecta al colegio._

_

* * *

_

Hola de nuevo, no era mi intención que este capi terinara aquí, pero son las 23:15pm y aunque generalmente me acuesto mucho más tarde que esto, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar así que después lo sigo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, acuerdénse de apretar ese botoncito cuadrado que dice go, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo. R&R

Se cuidan.

JuLiAGrInT


End file.
